For all the love in the world
by MorningSunElke
Summary: Birthday fic for Zoro... When Zoro wakes up after his birthday party, he's surprised to find himself naked. What happened to him last night? And is he still drunk? Because he's seeing a double Sanji...wait..make that triple...


**Zoro's birthday drabble**

This is writing for Zoro's birthday...And as you might find out for yourself after reading...it's not quite done yet ^^  
But then again, Zoro and Sanji's story is never done. Their adventure is never-ending! As vast and boundless of the ocean herself!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

_What is in that last bottle of sake?_ That was about the first thing Zoro thought as he woke up after a rather wild birthday party last night. He remembers flashes of dancing, heavy drinking, lots of food…and Sanji…_lots_ of Sanji

Taking a quick glance around, he found himself to be in a bed he didn't know, in a room he'd never seen before. Unfortunately, his head was killing him too much for him to care.

'This has to be the best birthday present ever._'_ Zoro remarked to himself. 'Turn 21 only to get the first hangover you've ever had. Good job, Marimo.' _Great…now he was calling himself Marimo._

It was only when he finally got back on his feet that he realised, to his horror, that he was naked. He made his way towards the fancy-looking, full-length mirror, only to be greeted with a sight he'd never imagined. He was covered in bite-marks, scratches and love bites. If only he could remember what happened last night. As he keeps staring at his reflection, the door to his right opened. Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice Sanji walking out of the adjoining room. With his typical smirk, Sanji walks over to Zoro, covered in only a short white towel covering his lower regions.

"Good morning, Marimo." He whispers in the swordsman's ear, successfully making him jump. "Looks like someone is a little lost in thought. What's the matter, Marimo? "

Whatever last rational thought left in Zoro's mind, evaporated into thin air as Sanji snaked his arms around Zoro's body.

"Oi! What the fuck-" Acting pure on instinct, Zoro pushed the half naked cook away from him.

Caught of guard, the cook falls down on the ground, landing straight on his ass.

A sharp hiss escapes his lips.

"The _fuck_- what the _hell_ is wrong with you!" They bot yelled in unison.

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. This had to be some sick joke. Sanji would never do this! Sanji loved _women_! Sanji _hated_ him!

Yet here Zoro was, standing in all his naked glory in front of Sanji, who looked like a mess himself. His soft golden hair was messy and still wet from the shower he apparently just took. But what caught Zoro's eyes even more was the state of Sanji's, usually smooth and flawless, skin. Same as his own, it was covered in love bites.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" The soft tone of voice went through Zoro like a flash of lighting.

"This! This is what's wrong! One: you don't call me 'Zoro'! You call me stupid swordsman! Or Marimo! Or Shitty-whatever! And two: you don't even _like_ me. Why are you acting like this?"

_It couldn't be…_He must have revealed his secret last night in a drunken slip of the tongue. Because Zoro knew how much Sanji didn't like him, but Sanji didn't know how much Zoro did like _him_. He'd kept his crush on Sanji a secret from everyone, for one…to avoid situations like this. Zoro knew, that if Sanji ever found out he lusted after his body, Sanji would never stop making fun of him.

He glared down at Sanji, but was shocked to find the other man staring at his with barely contained hurt in his eyes.

And in that moment, as they were staring down at each other, another door opened. Both Sanji and Zoro looked up to face the new intruder, only to come eye to eye with…_Sanji_?

'Wait _WHAT_?'

"Oi Marimo, could you keep it down. I think everyone in the hotel heard you." He said casually, as if nothing was strange or unusual about the situation at all. "I see you re-acquainted yourself with Sanji 2. You two were awfully friendly last night." Sanji continued, his smile never leaving his face.

"Wha-"

"Did Sanji 3 come back yet? I send him out for some bread while you were still sleeping. I have some fruit here. I don't trust these hotel breakfasts…too unbalanced for your diet, _especially_ after our strenuous activities of last night." With a wink in his direction, Sanji walked over to the dresser and began unpacking his groceries.

As if on cue, the door opens one more time and in walks a _third_ Sanji.

"Oh Sanji, right on time. Did you get the bread?"

"I can find a shitty bakery. I'm not some idiot like our lost Mari- Oh, Marimo, you're awake!" The third Sanji lost the scowl on his face and replaced it with a smile when you looked at Zoro. He threw the bread at other Sanji and walked over to the utterly shocked Zoro.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

"...Pinch me..." Zoro sighed, barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"I'm dreaming-This _can't_ be real…" To his utter surprise, all three Sanjis started laughing.

"It seems our little Marimo forgot what happened last night" Half naked Sanji said, after he had finally picked himself off the floor. "Want us to refresh your memory?" he practically purred in his ear. As half naked Sanji draped himself around Zoro's body, flashes of hot and sweaty skin, heated kisses and soft caresses came back to him. The sudden rush of memories that came back to him knocked Zoro back. Feeling weak to the knees he looked up at the other two Sanjis.

"Oh, judging by the blush on his face, I'm guessing he's starting to remember." Bread-Sanji smirked as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.

Zoro was lost in the overwhelming rush of emotions. He couldn't see what was real and what were memories. Multiple pair of hands caressed his body, guiding him to the bed. Meanwhile, the third Sanji was still standing by the dresser. The moment their eyes met, another strong surge of energy went through Zoro's body.

"No-"

"No?" "What do you mean?" both Sanjis asked in between kisses. Zoro had long lost sight of which Sanji was which… There were lips on his chest, hands trailing his back muscles, lips on his neck and more hands on his thighs.

"No-this isn't-aaahh-this isn't right." Zoro gathered all his control to keep his moans to a minimum.

"Oh, it seems our little mossball is growing demanding."

"Maybe he wants us to give more attention to his little swordsman…"

"Yes, look at how it's glistening with want-

The rest of that sentence was completely drowned out by a deep moan by Zoro, as one of the Sanjis started licking Zoro's cock from base till tip.

"Better?"

"Aahh-N-mmmm…No. I-I don't want this-"

"It doesn't look like you don't want this-"

"It-Mmmmm-It has to-aaahh-mean something…"

That seemed to make them stop. Three pair of eyes stared lovingly at their precious swordsman.

"Oh Marimo-"

"And another thing, will you stop with the Marimo…hearing it from all three of you is too much!"

"Whatever you want, sweetie… But I'm afraid you're misunderstanding something here."

It was the third Sanji talking now. And for the first time since Zoro woke up in the middle of this madness Sanji wasn't smirking or smiling that insufferably beautiful smile. The look in his eyes was _loving_ and tender. Zoro had never seen Sanji look at anyone like this…not even Nami. It was so distracting, that Zoro lost the will to even fight his new nickname…

"What am I misunderstanding here? I know you! You've got a libido the size of the grand line! You thought you could have some fun with me. Well, fuck you! I don't fuck for fun!" Zoro spat at Sanji.

With each word that passed his lips, that gentle look in Sanji's eyes was overcast with a look of hurt…Sanji quickly made his way over to the bed, reaching out to Zoro. But it was the Sanji between his legs that spoke again first.

"Zoro, what do you remember from last night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, you shitty bastard."

"I don't know." He hesitantly replied. "It's a bit blurred for me. I remember the party. There was cake-"

"Yes, and Robin-chwan told you the story behind the birthday wish remember-"

"Yeah, but-"

"And what did you wish for Zoro? Try to remember-"

And Zoro did try, but for all his efforts, the fog in his head would not go away.

"Please..." Sanji whispered, as he rested his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "Remember us."

When the third Sanji touched him, it felt like a flood of emotion came crashing over him. Images and flashes of yesterday's party came back in full force.

And he remembered… how he was hesitating over his wish…

_It was silly to think at the time, and it was probably the buzz of the party talking, but Zoro felt he could wish for anything. Glancing over to Sanji, the man he's been crushing on for years, he debated with himself if he should just wish for Sanji's love._

_But he knew that would be wrong. You can't wish for someone to love you. It wouldn't be real... No, Zoro wished for the truth. If Sanji would or could never love him, than so be it. He just wished he'd know how Sanji really felt…_

Pulled back into the moment, by 3 pair of hands on his body, Zoro stared deep into the eyes of the man he loves. And they told him all he needed to know.

He'd wished for nothing more than the truth of Sanji's feelings… and what he got was…_this?_

"I love you, Zoro. No, _we_ love you."

"We- we've had this conversation yesterday too-"

"Yes. You wished to know how I felt. And I showed you. But my love is more than one man can bear. So these two appeared. So I could give you all my love."

Slowly he got to his feet, as he took Sanji's hands,the one still dressed in his usual shirt and black trousers in his. nd Zoro could do nothing but enjoy the sight… in front of him was the man he loves. In all his idiotic, gorgeous and strong glory.

Zoro was left utterly speechless again.

But that didn't matter. This wasn't the time for words.

He'd show him.

He'd show him how much he loved them!

He'd show them so they neither one would ever again, forget.


End file.
